


whumptober.

by 1989vissy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Sad, Touch-Starved, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989vissy/pseuds/1989vissy
Summary: a collection of drabbles written for whumptober 2019 (except i totally gave up after 2 days)





	1. to lose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have lost more than any child should.  
prompt one : shaky hands.

You have lost a lot more than any child should.

Of course, now you're not a child. Now you're nearing 27. You are not a hero, not like your Dad was. Not like Peter. Not like Mom. You're Morgan Stark, daughter of Iron Man, and that is all you have ever been. 

(You are nothing more than the girl who has lost.)

You have lost a lot more than any child should.

Because first it was your dad. And you'd been so young, you can barely remember him now. You have to go off of photos and stories Mom, Peter, and Uncle Rhodey told you.

You know that your dad was a hero. He always will be. You know that he sacrificed himself to save everyone else.

(To save you?)

You know he was as good as they come. That's what Peter would tell you, what your mom would tell you.

You know he should be here right now, standing in your place and happy.

You have lost a lot more than any child should.

Because then it was your mom. Your mom, who held you close with shaky hands and a promising smile.

It was inevitable, the doctors had said. Would've happened no matter what they did.

It still hurt more than anything.

Your mom had been just as good as your dad had been. She'd been strong and good and did not deserve anything bad that had happened to her. She'd been just as much if a hero as Iron Man.

You've lost more than any child should.

Because after your mom, it was Peter. Peter, who'd been your closest friend since childhood. Since forever.

It was an accident. Something that went wrong on a mission. Something that couldn't have been stopped.

That's all, nothing more.

You've lost more than any child should, you think again as you shakily put flowers on three different graves. 

Happy is waiting for you.

You need to go home.


	2. human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nebula has never been held like this.  
altnerate prompt 14 : touch-starved  
original prompt : explosion.

Nebula has never been held like this.

She's never been held so closely and tenderly and carefully. She's never shown such...weakness in the presence of someone else. Because she's an assassin, a killer, and people should know this. She should not show any sign of weakness so that people do know, so there is no chance of her losing a fight.

But all of this goes out the window when Mantis holds her. Because no one else has ever shown her such gentleness; there's no fear in Mantis's eyes as her warm fingers dance across the cold metal that is Nebula's skin, and a distant part of Nebula that feels tingly with each gentle brush of fingers.

"You feel love. Undying affection."

Mantis smiles as she says this. There are a million other emotions running through Nebula right now (anxiety fear confusion love love love) but the strongest is love, so this is what Mantis shares.

Mantis's voice is as soft as gentle as her fingers and it sends Nebula's heart beating a mile a minute.

"Love." Nebula repeats, pauses, and continued with: "What else?"

Mantis seems to hesitate for a moment. "Anxiety. Fear. Confusion."

Nebula scowls, "Weakness." 

"No." Mantis says quickly. She cups Nebula's cheeks in her hands and brings them to her. Presses warm lips against cold ones. Short and sweet, Mantis pulls away after a moment, but the feeling still lingers on Nebula's lips.

It's all so new.

"Not weakness." Mantis says, "Human."


End file.
